Dead Sea
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Plankton comes up with his latest scheme involving the incident on the island of Banoi and brings the virus to Bikini Bottom so that he could steal the Krabby Patty secret formula?
1. Virus from Island Above

Dead Sea

Chapter 1: Virus from Island Above

It sounds like it's rather quite peaceful under the sea for the citizens of Bikini Bottom, that is if you could ignore what's going on, on the surface of the island of Banoi. The scene indeed was rather chaotic on the island of Banoi, with various zombies roaming about, it was oddly however, quite peaceful under the seas in Bikini Bottom where a certain Spongebob Squarepants was just starting another day.

"Ah yes, it's another wonderful day under the sea here in good old Bikini Bottom, where everything would stay as happy as it is just like on the surface of this sea's many island paradises" laughed Spongebob as he got himself out of his bed, "morning Gary!"

"Meow" replied Gary as his snail greeted him.

Spongebob typically got dressed for himself to go to work, Patrick who was in his typical lazy manner was still sleeping in his rock, Squidward who didn't want to say hi to Spongebob was already at work quite early.

"Another day at the most wonderful place under the sea, nothing could ever go wrong here" said Spongebob.

"The only thing that is wrong here is that we don't have high enough profits coming in as revenue so get to work" ordered Mr. Krabs who then headed into his office.

"Aye, aye captain!" said Spongebob as he gave the salute to Mr. Krabs.

The sponge headed back toward the grill while Squidward took the register.

"Yet another boring day, nothing exciting ever happens here at the Krusty Krab" said Squidward.

"Squirdward, how could you say that?" asked Spongebob.

"I mean really this place is boring as heck, I'd rather go on whatever island is above" continued Squidward.

"Then you'll need Sandy's help on that" laughed Spongebob.

As for Mr. Krabs' main rival Plankton, he was trying to come up with a way to get the Krusty Krab secret formula.

"Boy this is tough" sighed Plankton.

"Maybe you should quit trying to get the secret formula" said Karen, "how long have you failed so many times?"

"Many" sighed Plankton to which Plankton had access to the surface world's news.

"In other news, the island of Banoi, a once vacation spot for many celebrities and various tourists around the globe is under quarantine" said the news reporter.

"Hmm, that sounds very suspicious, almost enough to turn Bikini Bottom into a pack of wild cannibalistic zombies!" laughed Plankton.

"And how the heck are you going to be able to flee Bikini Bottom once that virus has infected nearly everyone here?" continued Karen.

"Easy, I'll just setup shop somewhere else under the sea, anywhere under this ocean anyone would dine on a Krabby Patty when I own it" laughed Plankton.

"You're making a big mistake" sighed Karen.

"Don't care" laughed Plankton.

Plankton indeed had a secret space-like ship just made for him to head to the island of Banoi, he had a water helmet on like an astronaut would for space.

"Time to show those surface dwellers who I am made of" laughed Plankton.

The evil little genius that he was, was able to use the rocket and land right on the island of Banoi. It was indeed rather chaotic to which Plankton had hoped to obtain a sample of the virus. It was easy for Plankton to gain a sample of the virus, while the infected on Banoi paid little attention to him, other than accidently stepping on him.

"This better be worth it, cause I got me self a sample" said Plankton who was a bit damaged by the infected person accidently stepping on him.

It didn't take long before Plankton came right back from his experience as he presented Karen with the sample virus.

"You know you're going too far with this" said Karen who was trying to stop him.

"Bah, I don't care" laughed Plankton, "I'll just sell the Krabby Patty in another part of the sea, that's my entire goal and to move you there with me."

"Better be a nicer place than what you're going to create" sighed Karen.

Indeed as everyone went to sleep for the night, no one was well aware of Plankton's evil plan, the evil little tiny genius moved through the night and infected the food processing plant with the virus along with other vital resources. The next morning, there were a number of handful infected citizens of Bikini Bottom roaming about, at first the Krusty Krab crew including Spongebob failed to see them and just thought they were average citizens.

"Just look at that" laughed Mr. Krabs as he noticed an infected citizen trying to get into the Krusty Krab without even trying to open the door, "it's not even opening time and already I am seeing some customers waiting in line."

"Morning!" laughed Spongebob who pushed the infected customer out of the way and entered.

"Glad you decided to come in, we got a bunch of hungry customers waiting" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Great, yet another boring day" sighed Squidward who was too busy reading the newspaper to notice that an infected customer was right beside him, "what the heck would you like to order?"

"Grrrr" said the infected customer.

"Don't worry Squidward, I'll interpret those groans that he wants a Krabby Patty" laughed Spongebob.

"Gee, thanks" sighed Squidward.

Spongebob indeed made his Krabby Patty and handed it over.

"Here you go" said Spongebob as he handed it to the customer who just simply ended up ate it like a wild animal.

"Yea, please pay the right amount for the burger" said Squidward.

But indeed something was wrong, the infected customer didn't seem to care about paying for the meal.

"Hey, wait do I smell that a customer didn't pay for their meal?" asked Mr. Krabs as he came right on in.

Mr. Krabs along with the Krusty Krab crew were about to get a scary surprise of their lives as the infected customer was indeed still hungry, but wasn't interested in a Krabby Patty.


	2. The Suspicious Customer

Chapter 2: The Suspicious Customer

Mr. Krabs was indeed pretty suspicious of the customer not knowing the customer who recently ate a Krabby Patty was infected by a virus.

"Alright, let's get this straight, if you are not going to pay up, you're going to have to work it off like the way Patrick did" laughed Mr. Krabs to which he then pressed a button sealing the Krusty Krab off from the outside world, "Spongebob, show our customer the first task he must do to pay off for the order of one Krabby Patty."

"Aye, aye Captain!" laughed Spongebob who gave the salute to Mr. Krabs to which the sponge grabs the infected customer typically ignoring the dangers of the virus, "right this way."

Squidward however still was unaware of the customer being infected as well, but on the outside within Bikini Bottom itself, it was rather chaotic, zombified citizens of Bikini Bottom were everywhere. A certain Sandy Cheeks was trying to keep her dome safe as she successfully sealed it off also from the outside world.

"Ha, those vermin zombies won't get me inside my dome, and if they do, they won't be able to breath" laughed Sandy as she was monitoring the situations outside, "I better call Spongebob, he should get the heck out of Bikini Bottom while he still can."

As Sandy was desperately trying to call the sponge, Spongebob himself was busy showing the infected customer in the back of the Krusty Krab itself.

"This is where the restrooms are, Mr. Krabs wants you to do the simple job of giving the restrooms a good scrubbing" laughed Spongebob.

All the infected customer did was respond with inhuman growls.

"That's the spirit" laughed Spongebob.

Spongebob typically ignored the horrible infected customer as it was violently tearing up the restroom itself. A certain Sandy Cheeks called on Spongebob's mobile shell phone.

"Sandy, you know not to call me during working hours" laughed Spongebob.

"Spongebob, this is serious, have you been looking at the outside recently?" asked Sandy.

"Yea, what about it?" continued Spongebob.

"Riots are going on in Bikini Bottom all because of the infected citizens are wrecking havoc against the non-infected" continued Sandy.

"Oh come on Sandy, you're being over dramatic about everything" laughed Spongebob.

"Have you noticed any kind of strange behaviors of any of the Krusty Krab customers?" asked Sandy.

"Now that you mention it, I better check on that customer who just decided to eat an entire Krabby Patty without paying, not something like Mr. Krabs wants to ignore" laughed Spongebob.

While Spongebob was going to check up on the infected customer, meanwhile back in the Cum Bucket, which was also sealed up thanks to Karen's security protocols, Plankton was trying to come up with a way to infiltrate the Krusty Krab.

"Blast, I need to get to the secret formula, I thought Krabs would have been aware of the roaming zombies by now" said Plankton, "if there was only a way for me to get into the Krusty Krab by force."

"You can use mind control on a powerful zombie to break in" said Karen.

"That's it, I'll use mind control on a powerful zombie to get into the Krusty Krabby!" laughed Plankton, "How do I come up with this stuff?"

"It's a mystery" said Karen sarcastically.

Plankton decided to use a telescope and look out the window of the Cum Bucket to pick a very tough zombie. He noticed a zombie in a straightjacket that was knocking down infected and non-infected citizens alike in its rampage in Bikini Bottom.

"Hmm, now there's an individual who knows his strength" laughed Plankton, "time to employ my latest invention!"

Plankton hurried toward a helmet that was really a built in computer mind control device which he could control. On top of that, the helmet was also a mini-helicopter as it managed to fly threw the window. The evil little genius landed right on the zombie wearing the straightjacket.

"Now to make sure this zombie is under my total control" laughed Plankton.

Plankton continued to input the commands to which the zombie in the straightjacket started to obey his commands.

"Yes, yes, the most powerful zombie under my control!" laughed Plankton, "Onward, to the Krusty Krab and to get the Krabby Patty secret formula!"

Meanwhile, inside the Krusty Krab, Spongebob who just returned to the restroom had the shock of his life. The infected customer had literally destroyed the entire restroom itself.

"Well, we better find you a new assignment" said Spongebob who continued to ignore the infected customer was quite dangerous.

Spongebob eventually leads the infected customer to the garbage disposal area.

"This is an easy task, no one could mess this one up, all you have to do is toss a garbage bag into the trash compactor" continued Spongebob.

The infected customer ended up at first doing the deed right to which the sponge ignored the infected customer throwing itself into the trash compactor.

"Alright, let's see how our customer is doing paying off their debt" said Mr. Krabs.

"He's right this way" laughed Spongebob.

But the two were going to receive a horror of their lives, as the customer itself was really a zombie who threw its own limbs into the trash contractor.

"Uh, Spongebob, is it normal for a customer to do something like that?" asked Mr. Krabs

"Nope" replied Spongebob.

"Then the only real thing is that the customer isn't our average customer, but is a zombie!" cried Mr. Krabs.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked Spongebob.

"When his limbs could easily be torn off" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Wait a second, oh my gosh, Sandy was right, there are zombies roaming around Bikini Bottom, we have to get the barrier up!" cried Spongebob.

As the Krusty Krab crew were becoming aware of what was really going on outside, Plankton who was in control of the powerful zombie with the straightjacket was prepared to knock down the walls of the Krusty Krab itself.


	3. The Typical Culprit

Chapter 3: The Typical Culprit

The Krusty Krab crew were in a state of panic, even Squidward finally realized that the infected customer was a zombie.

"You dunderheads, why didn't you realize he was a zombie?" cried Squidward.

"How the heck should I know, I thought he was just a paying customer who didn't pay" continued Mr. Krabs.

"We have to get outside and leave Bikini Bottom!" cried Spongebob, "I have to go home and find out if Gary's okay, along with my parents!"

"Relax boy, I am pretty sure everything's okay with them, they're probably fine" continued Mr. Krabs

The scene indeed changes to the home of Spongebob's parents whom were fighting off a horde of zombies oddly very successful.

"I just cannot believe what happened to this town!" cried Spongebob's dad as he ended up beating down a zombie.

"Neither do I" added Spongebob's mom as she ended up beating back several zombies.

Meanwhile within the Krusty Krab itself, Spongebob was in a state of panic running around in circles.

"Well, at least things couldn't get any worse than this" laughed Mr. Krabs

Suddenly Plankton ended up busting down the wall thanks to the control of the zombie in the straightjacket.

"Plankton!" cried Spongebob as he then got scared of the large zombie that was under Plankton's control.

"Finally, I came up with a full proof plan that'd get my hands on the Krabby Patty secret formula, and no one's going to stop me this time!" laughed Plankton.

"I should have guessed someone like you could turn the people of Bikini Bottom into zombies so that you can get your greedy hands on my secret formula" continued Mr. Krabs.

"That's right, and with this zombie being controlled by remote, I can be able to crush you and drive you out of town for good!" laughed Plankton.

Plankton then hopped off the zombie and then began to use the remote.

"Now tear this place apart, while they run for their lives, I can search for the Krabby Patty secret formula!" laughed Plankton.

Indeed the zombie in the straightjacket began to charge at the trio of the Krusty Krab crew. The three began to run for their lives, the zombie even followed them out of the Krusty Krab after the zombie busted down another wall barrier. The trio then headed back to their homes hoping that it'd be harder for the zombie to follow them there. The zombie only seemed to be concentrating on Spongebob more as it continued to chase him.

"Patrick, Patrick, there are zombies here in Bikini Bottom!" cried Spongebob as he then began to bang on his friend's rock.

"Spongebob, when are you going to realize there is no such thing as a zombie, I've been here all day long and nothing of the sort has come up" continued Patrick.

Suddenly the zombie in the straightjacket shows up and begins to make another charge at Spongebob.

"Arrgghh, a crazy guy!" cried Patrick to which he then took Spongebob under his rock for safety.

"Gee, thanks Patrick, that guy was chasing me the entire time" laughed Spongebob.

Suddenly the zombie in the straightjacket was strong enough to literally destroy Patrick's rock turning it into pieces while also it ended up putting the zombie down for good as well.

"Hey pal, you owe me a rock, you destroyed my house!" cried Patrick who wasn't happy to which the zombie was still not responsive, "So, that's how it's going to be then?"

The starfish continued to poke the zombie with a stick trying to get a response.

"Hey buddy, I'm talking to you!" roared Patrick as he was rather not concerned for his own safety.

Suddenly more zombies from the town began to emerge as they were literally trying to find more flesh.

"Hey, it's some local townsfolk, maybe they can help me" said Patrick who was rather still ignoring that they were zombies, "hey fellas, I was wondering if you could help me locate a new rock."

But all Patrick received was simply silence.

"Oh so that's going to be is it?" asked Patrick, "That's it, I'm heading out of this town."

"Eh, yea great idea, first thing we have to do is see if my parents are okay along with Gary" added Spongebob.

"Way ahead of you" laughed Patrick.

The zombies oddly ignored Patrick as his intelligence was rather low for them to even care on ounce to go after him. Meanwhile, Plankton had an easy time finding the whereabouts of the Krabby Patty secret formula. It was typically locked in a safe in Mr. Krab's office.

"Ha, I found it, I found it, I found it!" sang Plankton as he took the secret formula, "Now I can move out of this dump of a town, and start up my own business!"

But as the evil little genius was about to head out, he could see the Cum Bucket itself was being overcrowded with zombies as Karen herself had locked herself in a closest even though she was a computer, she didn't want her parts to be ripped to pieces by the horde of zombies.

"Alright, out of my way" said Plankton as he then passed the number of zombies.

Plankton then noticed the locked door where Karen was to which he ended up leaping up and heading into the air vents managing to find where Karen was.

"Well, I hope you're happy" said Karen, "we're going to be trapped here thanks to you!"

"But look what I got, I finally got the Krabby Patty's secret formula!" laughed Plankton.

"Great, now how the heck are we going to leave Bikini Bottom so that you can start up your business?" continued Karen who was rather not happy with him.

"Gee, I never thought of that" sighed Plankton.

"Oh boy, I told you so" sighed Karen.


	4. Assessing Zombie Infection

Chapter 4: Assessing Zombie Infection

Spongebob was quite in a panic as he was running around as he began to search his house for Gary, his pet snail.

"Meow" said Gary.

"Oh Gary, there you are!" cried Spongebob as he hugged the snail, "I'm so glad you're okay from these horrible zombies!"

"Meow" replied Gary.

"Right, we have to get out of here fast" continued Spongebob.

Gary then showed Spongebob to the garage of the house where he pressed a button revealing that Gary had a secret motorcycle all along.

"Whoa, Gary, you know how to drive this?" cried Spongebob as the sponge hopped onto the passenger seat.

"Meow" continued Gary.

Gary rushed over to pick up Patrick, as the zombies were not obviously interested in him. As the trio headed for Spongebob's parents place, meanwhile, Squidward was packing his belongings as he was rushing to get out of Bikini Bottom as fast as he could. He could see the swarm of zombie hordes litering the pathway.

"Those stupid zombies, I'll never get out here alive, too bad I can't blame this whole thing on Spongebob" sighed Squidward to which he noticed his clarinet, "well, one last song wouldn't hurt."

But as Squidward was playing his clarinet, the zombies alive nor dead hated his song and soon they began to bang down Squidward's door to which Squidward broke through the window and leaped down on his car which was right outside.

"Ha, you zombies will never get me!" laughed Squidward as he kept on driving away from Bikini Bottom.

Meanwhile for Mr. Krabs, Eugene Krabs was well prepared to fight the onslaught of zombies in order to retrieve the Krabby Patty secret formula from Plankton who was still in the Cum Bucket with his wife Karen.

"Ha, I knew one day Plankton would go too far" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Daddy, why are my friends turned into zombies, I had to knock one of them down with my purse" continued Pearl.

"Pack up your things Pearl, we're going to live a new life, but first I need to get my Krabby Patty secret formula from Plankton who's the main cause of this problem" continued Mr. Krabs, "a sailor is always prepared for the unexpected."

Mr. Krabs indeed was well prepared to fight the onslaught of zombies within the Cum Bucket in order to retrieve the Krabby Patty secret formula.

"Time for some zombie fighting action, and a good thing because no zombies will be able to hurt a crab like me" laughed Mr. Krabs.

As Mr. Krabs was prepared to do just that, meanwhile, Gary who plowed down some zombies in his motorcycle managed to find the way toward Spongebob's parents house.

"Mom, dad, tell me you haven't become zombies yet!" cried Spongebob as he rushed toward them.

"Relax Spongebob, your mother and I are just fine" continued Spongebob's dad, "those zombies were no match for us."

"All those workout videos paid off" added Spongebob's mom.

"Come on, we have to make sure Grandma's okay" continued Spongebob as he continued to panic a bit.

"Don't worry, I am sure she's fine" continued Spongebob's dad.

Indeed Spongebob's dad was right on the mark, Spongebob's Grandmother was able to defeat a horde of zombies that were coming toward her.

"That's right, you can't touch me!" laughed Spongebob's grandmother as she kicked a zombie who crashed against her table destroying it, "Great, now I have to get another one."

While Spongebob was hurrying toward finding his grandmother to be safe, Mr. Krabs busted down the door to the Cum Bucket who was ready for some tough action against the zombies.

"Alright you zombies, time to get out of me way to get back my secret formula!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs ended up using a chainsaw in his typical manner going through the number of zombies with ease. He could hear Karen's lectures to Plankton in some closet nearby to which he opened up the closet revealing his arch nemesis hiding like the coward he was.

"Krabs!" cried Plankton.

"About time someone decided to destroy some of these zombies" continued Karen.

"Yea, lucky I had one of these babies with me" laughed Mr. Krabs, "now hand over me formula!"

"Fine, keep it" sighed Plankton as he handed it over to Mr. Krabs.

"What, you're not going to fight over this?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Haven't I done enough damage here, I mean I turned the entire people of Bikini Bottom into zombies!" continued Plankton.

"Yea, you're right" laughed Mr. Krabs as he took the secret formula, "because now I can open up my store in a new town with the same Krabby Patty secret formula!"

"I told you so that you shouldn't have done this" continued Karen as the two left the Cum Bucket.

"Yea, I'll pack up and head out" sighed Plankton.

Indeed as Mr. Krabs retained the Krabby Patty secret formula, Spongebob soon found his mother to be safe and sound as he went to pick her up.

"Grandma, you're okay!" laughed Spongebob.

"Hey, my parents are okay too" added Patrick as he received a cell phone call from them.

"We better catch up with Mr. Krabs so that we can leave Bikini Bottom and start a new life" continued Spongebob.

"We better get a move on then" said Spongebob's dad.

As Spongebob and his family, along with Patrick and Gary met up with Mr. Krabs, they ended up following each other along with a few other survivors of Bikini Bottom to create New Bikini Bottom in the name of its former glory, where the scene ends from there.


End file.
